Evil Powers
by storyforgeter49
Summary: Paige is trying to bind Phoebe's kids powers, but she disagrees. Will this drive the Charmed Ones apart? Read and Find out. Please Review. P.S. This is my first fanfic so take the cirtism easy!
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own_

_Charmed nor the characters_

_Evil Powers _

_Episode one season 1_

Chapter 1

The Argument

At the Manor, the Halliwell's were arguing over weather they should keep Phoebe's evil children Dylan and Cody the twins and Allyson powers. "What's going on? Leo asked as he orbed in.

"Tell Phoebe and Piper that we should bind Phoebe's children powers." Paige suggested.

"I think we should keep them." The twin's said in unison as they walked in.

"Oh I need a break from this family." Piper said tiredly. Then the Manor was filling with all the noise from one persons opinion's to the other

"My kids will not lose their powers over some '_theory'_ you have!" Phoebe yelled. The twins just sat their looking at their Aunt Paige evilly. Their eyes began to glow red. They were furious.

They couldn't stand Paige. Every since they were in the womb, they tried to kill her. No that they were free; they were going to complete their mission.

"Paige, don't you think you're being ridiculous?" Piper asked. "No, remember when they tried to kill in the womb? Don't you think they will try it out of the womb?" She asked. Cole had faded in.

"Hey what's going on here?" He asked. Paige gave him an evil eye.

"We are thinking about binding Cody and Dylan's powers." Paige told him.

"Daddy," Cody and Dylan yelled in unison. Allyson shimmered in.

"What's up dad?" She greeted him. "Our family is better than cable!" She laughed while propping down one the couch.

The Manor was still filled with the arguing. Hayden had orbed in. She had jumped when she seen Cole and his kids at their home. "WH-why are _they _here?" She whispered in her mom's hear. Hayden didn't really get along with her evil cousin's.

"We're having a family discussion." She whispered. Hayden nodded her head and sat a distance from Allyson

"What's your problem Hayden? Why are you acting like a… I don't know, a _bitch_?" Allyson asked her.

"Ally shut the hell up before I…" She stood and threw her hands up, but Piper put them down.

"Hayden, you bad, _bad_ girl!" Allyson chuckled

"Enough you two." Paige said.

"Look who's talking. " Allyson yelled.

"Stop Allyson with your crap! Cole please take your demon kids and get hell out." Piper yelled. The family, including Phoebe faded and shimmered out. As they were fading away Phoebe gave Piper a dirty look. "Oh when will she ever learn he is evil?" Piper asked herself

Back at Cole's suite, Cole and Phoebe were talking about what

Paige said about there children powers. "Well I got to go. Phoebe said, leaning in for a kiss. As they were making out Allyson yelled, "Get a room. Cole shimmer Phoebe home then he left.

When Phoebe arrived she went into the kitchen were she saw Piper

There cooking. Phoebe I know you're mad at me it just he's…" "What evil?" Phoebe interrupted. "Do think I wan this? I never doubt you when you dated a ghost or a demon." Phoebe walked away not giving Piper time to explain.

Piper sat there in the attic thinking about what Phoebe had said. What if she was right? Maybe I was tuff on her? Piper called for Leo. As he orbed in he sat next to her. "What going on. He asked worried. "I don't know I think Phoebe hate's me. "Tell me what happen? Leo asked. Piper told him what happen. Paige walked in the kitchen and started to make a potion to band Phoebe's children powers. When Paige was labeling the potion Phoebe saw it and looked at Paige in a way she never looked at her. "Why are you doing this? Phoebe sniffed. "Phoebe I know it is not what you want for your kids. Paige said slowly. "Yea they are not going it because I'm not giving it to them. Phoebe said madly. "I'm going to stay with Cole until this family stops doubting me about Cole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

When Phoebe stayed at Cole's house, she felt awful. She felt like a fish swimming with sharks. Cody and Dylan both sneaked out. They had flamed to the underworld.

There, they had met up with an old friend of their's, an upper-level demon, Sovana. "Yes?" She asked.

"We need you to take care of a little problem for us." They told her.

"What is it?" She asked again.

"We need you to kill . . . a Charmed One. Her name is Paige." They informed her.

"Are you mad? Going after the Charmed Ones is crazy. I am not going to die." She complained.

"It's either you kill her, or we kill you." Cody conjured a fireball. Sovana nodded and the boys flamed back home.

The sun had risen. The house was woken by Sovana. "Where's Paige?" She asked Leo.

"Get out!" He shot lighting at her but she dodged it. Hayden ran in the living room. She tried blowing her up but she deflected it.

"I don't want to harm you, but I will if you interfere with my assignment!" She threw an energy ball at Hayden. It hit her chest and she flew into the grandfather clock.

"Hayden!" Leo yelled. He ran over and began to heal her.

Sovana fazed into the next room. "Ah!" Piper yelled. Sovana didn't pay any attention to her. Piper tried blowing her up, but it did no damage. Sovana grew angry and telekinetically threw her through the wall.

In the next room Paige was there with Pandora and Grace. "Mommy!" They yelled in unison while pointing at the demon.

"Vase!" Paige orbed the vase that stood on her dresser at Sovana. She threw it away.

"Get away from my mommy!" The twins yelled while conjuring fireballs combined with water balls. They threw at her and it knocked her off her feet.

"Ugh!" Sovana grew irritated. She conjured an energy ball and threw it at them, but they blew it back at her.

She had a burned spot on her stomach, were the energy ball hit her. "Halliwell witches,

Stand by our side,

Vanquish this evil,

Vanquish her pride,

No more shall she be a threat,

Finish her with this bet."

She went it flames. Paige walked over and hugged her two daughters. "Mommy's so proud!" Leo walked in Piper's room and saw her in unconscious.

"Baby, wake up!" He tapped her. He checked her pulse, luckily she was still breathing. "Grace, Pandora! Come help heal you Aunt Piper!" He yelled. They ran in the next room. They quickly began to help Leo heal Piper.

"Thanks girls!" Piper thanked them.

"Your welcome!" They smiled.

Back in Cole's suite the twins were eating breakfast. The phone rang. Phoebe answered.

"Hello." She answered.

"Yea, hi!" Piper told her angrily.

"What is it?" She asked confusedly.

"A demon attacked!" She yelled through the phone.

"What a demon . . . attacked?" She asked.

The two twins tuned in the conversation.

"Yea and they were after _Paige_!" Piper yelled again.

"Where are you going with this?" Phoebe asked.

"We think Cody and Dylan sent her!" She informed her.

"Cody and Dylan!" She said while looking at them evilly. The turned and started to eat their cereal faster.

"You know what bye!" Phoebe hung up the phone.

She walked over to the twins. "That was Piper. She said a demon attack. And she was after Paige. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" She asked.

"No!" They said in unison. "We're not hungry anymore." They got up and ran into their room.

"Man, they are on to us!" Dylan started pacing.

"No, they think they are in to us. They don't know we sent her. So just relax." Cody told him.

"Whatever man. Let's go find another demon. Maybe this one won't mess up!" Dylan told him.

They flamed out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three**_

_**The Fight**_

Dylan and Cody went to a gang of lower demons' to ask them to take Paige out.

"Listen up you will kill the Charmed One by the named of Paige!" Dylan commanded.

"What if we don't?" A member of the group asked.

"This will happen." Cody used his flame thrower powers and the demon burst into flames. He was immediately vanquished.

"Your task will be due tomorrow." Dylan said.

They twins flamed out.

At the Manor, the house going crazy over the situation with Dylan and Cody. They were sitting in the living room.

"Ugh! I have had it up to here, with Ally's bull…" Hayden yelled but was interrupted by Piper.

"Watch your mouth!" Piper yelled.

"Yea do as your mother told you!" A voice said. It was Allyson. She had just shimmered in.

"When did you become welcome here?" Hayden gave her a dirty look.

"Since it's half my mother's!" She snarled.

"Ugh!!!" Hayden blew the vase up that sat next to Allyson. "Next time it will be you that explodes!" She yelled.

"You whore!" Allyson conjured an energy ball and launched it at Hayden, but she froze it.

"Hey you girls calm down!" Piper yelled.

Allyson tapped into Hayden's freezing powers and unfroze the energy ball. Hayden flew back.

The girls went into a feud. Ally threw a multitude of energy balls, and Hayden froze them one after the other. They finally stopped using their powers and went for a hand to hand combat. Hayden rushed into Allyson. They fell onto the floor. Hayden began to punch Ally into her face, and then Ally rolled on top of Hayden and did the same to her.

Leo tried to break it up but Ally tapped into Wyatt's force bubble powers and sent him flying away. "Dad!" Wyatt ran over to check on him.

"Man I am glad I missed going to the skate park!" Chris said happily.

The girls got up from the floor and Ally levitated into the air and began to start bicycle kicking her. Hayden blocked most of the kicks. Ally hovered down. They where exhausted.

"Are you girls done now?" Piper asked irritably.

Ally looked at her evilly. She threw an energy ball at Hayden but she froze it, then she shimmered out.


End file.
